Como Enamorar A Un Hombre Y No Morir En El Intento
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Cuando esa tarde de verano comenzamos a platicar no tenia ni laminima idea de que una sola frase cambiaria por completo mi vida... no fueron 4 al final 5 cambiaron mi vida... Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Haruka,Yaten... y yo Serena Tsukino...


**Como Enamorar A Un Hombre… Y No Morir En El Intento**

Aclaraciones: Hola a todas, bueno aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste, estoy emocionada por la publicación, tanto que tuve que borrarla y volver a subirla porque me faltaban las aclaraciones y demás detalles ya saben… es un universo alterno, y pues la historia da para tener la posibilidad de que Serena se quede con cualquier de los 5 galanes, así que espero su apoyo y sus preferencias, recuerden que siempre tomo en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones, y en esta historia no será la excepción, ahora si la aclaración Sailor Moon no me pertenece mucho menos los personajes… solo los tome prestados para traerles esta historia, que bueno fuera si me pertenecieran, jajaja, bueno ya basta las dejo para que lean… espero sus comentarios… besitos…

**Como Enamorar A Un Hombre… Y No Morir En El Intento**

**Capitulo 1**

**El Plan**

"Cuando esa tarde de verano comenzamos a platicar no tenia ni la minima idea de que una sola frase cambiaria por completo mi vida, ¿Cómo fue?, por la fabulosa idea de conocer, enamorar y casarme con el mejor prospecto que una chica como yo pudiera conseguir, solo sería aquel que yo considerara se convertiría en el marido perfecto, se preguntaran ¿y que hay del amor?, bueno esa no era mi prioridad, si corría con suerte lo conseguiría en el proceso, sino no importaba, y no es que yo sea una chica interesada, solo que una idea se volvió en un experimento y de ahí en una apuesta, pero bueno después les explico como fue, continúo contándoles, en ese momento cuando acepte el reto lo importante era asegurar mi futuro, cambiar mi triste y pobre vida y talvez darle un poco de emoción, ¿pero… cómo?, con la ayuda de cualquiera de esos 4 hombres, tan diferentes, pero con un mismo interés ¡Amor!, pero solo uno de ellos tendría el _privilegio_ de transformar mi vida, lo que yo no sabía es lo que me esperaba en los próximos meses, no fueron 4 fueron al final 5 los que cambiaron por completo la manera en como veía la vida, los 5 le dieron un giro total…"

_Una calurosa tarde de verano, una enorme casa sin aire acondicionado, de esas que tuvo una época de esplendor y ahora el tiempo había hecho estragos en ella "_y lo peor sin dinero para darle mantenimiento_" no eran una buena combinación para la mente ociosa de las dos únicas habitantes de la casa._

-Ah… -_suspiró por décima vez la rubia mientras se abanicaba con la mano, su cabello completamente recogido por un listón naranja, su diminuto vestir no apaciguaba el tremendo calor que sentía, un short, una camiseta y unas sandalias no eran suficientes_- ¡tengo mucho calor, estoy aburrida y fastidiada! -_se quejo lanzando un largo suspiro_-

-Yo también tengo mucho calor y no por eso me estoy quejando cada 5 minutos… -_dijo la rubia también ataviada con un ligero vestido de algodón, sandalias y cabello sujeto en una coleta sin siquiera voltear a verla, ya que trataba de concentrarse en su libro_-

-Ya no me regañes… -_se puso de pie para servirse un poco mas de té helado_- estoy aburrida de estar encerrada, quizá deberíamos ir a pasear, mmm… quizá al centro comercial al menos ahí tendríamos aire fresco…

-¿Y con que dinero? –_Pregunto suspirando resignada de que ya no podría continuar leyendo_- tu mensualidad se acabo y solo queda para el transporte y la comida… y mi sueldo pues ya sabes que es muy poco y lo de la beca ni pensar en tocarlo, lo necesito para la compra de los libros que me faltan…

-Pues no estaríamos en esta situación… -_sonríe de forma traviesa_- tu ya sabes cual es una buena solución…

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría? –_Suspiró recargándose en el barandal del hermoso pórtico mientras veía el jardín_- sabes que es lo único que me queda…

-Si, pero… -_suspiró y luego dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida_- tu también sabes que es demasiado grande para nosotras dos…

-No insistas… no la voy a vender… -_la mira de reojo_- no al menos que sea necesario y por lo pronto creo que podemos soportar el calor…

-Mmm si al menos tuviéramos novio… -_tomó otro poco de bebida_-

"Momento… es ahí donde todo comenzó, con ese simple comentario de mi mejor amiga, aprovecho para contarles, de ella, es Mina Aino mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, juntas decidimos estudiar en la mejor universidad de Japón, mmm voy a ser sincera no es muy inteligente que digamos, bueno lo es pero no encausa esa inteligencia a cosas positivas, pero en fin, sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña, por fortuna le abrieron un fideicomiso que le sirvió para poder entrar a estudiar, y no pasar necesidades económicas, tenemos la misma edad, físicamente somos parecidas pero nada que ver con la actitud, ella es tan… mmm ¿Cómo podría decirles?, aventada, un poco irresponsable, loca, impulsiva, desconcertante a veces, pero de ahí en fuera todo es normal con ella, y así es como ella lo dijo en ese momento, ese día ni ella ni yo teníamos novio, ni siquiera algún pretendiente, y no es que estemos feas, solo que… mmm realmente no se porque no teníamos, bueno el punto no es ese, volvamos al tema, ese comentario de Mina fue el punto de partida de esta historia…"

-Mina otra vez… -_suspiro resignada a escuchar la misma queja de su amiga_-

-Es que no comprendo porque razón tu y yo no tenemos un guapo novio… -_se sienta en uno de los escalones del pórtico recargando el rostro en sus manos_- vamos Serena, yo se que tu también te has hecho la misma pregunta, las dos somos lindas, divertidas, quizá yo mas que tu… -_le sonríe ligeramente y le guiñe un ojo al ver el gesto de incredulidad de su amiga_- somos jóvenes, estamos en plenitud y para estas alturas ya deberíamos estar planeado nuestras vidas…

"Creo que ha llegado la hora de presentarme, mi nombre Serena Tsukino, estoy estudiando en la universidad gracias a una beca, trabajo medio tiempo en un ciber café, mis padres creo que estarían orgullosos de lo poco que he hecho en estos años de independencia, obligada por cierto, ya que ellos fallecieron cuando recién entre a la universidad, por esa razón la fastuosa casa es lo único que me queda de ellos, esa es la razón por la cual no me quiero deshacer de ella, bueno basta de cosas tristes, yo soy sola al igual que Mina, así que ella es mi única familia y yo de ella igual, mmm por el momento creo que eso es suficiente, ¿esta o no esta loca mi amiga?, debo añadir que en ese momento las dos teníamos 20 años, ¿Cuál era la urgencia de casarse?, ninguna pero ay de las de las mentes ociosas…"

-Ay Mina sueñas demasiado… -_sonrió_- bueno, pero tu sabes que tipo de chicos hay aquí… todos son estudiantes y los que ya no son ancianos… y de los hombres fuera del campus son de éxito un poco lejanos a nosotras… ¿acaso estarías dispuesta a cambiar tu o hacer cambiar a tu pareja?

-Porque no… muchos hombres en realidad no saben lo que quieren, y en ese caso sería nuestra obligación hacerles ver o quizá que crean que nosotras somos lo que ellos necesitan… -_dijo tranquilamente y de forma un poco seria cosa que estuvo a punto de provocar la risa de su amiga_-

-Entonces… ¿tu crees que seria tan fácil hacerles creer tal cosa?, por favor, son hombres no son tontos… bueno a veces… -_sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado de Mina_-

"Ahí fue donde debí quedarme callada y no abrir la boca…"

-Mmm… ¿fácil? –_dudó un poco_- no, pero no imposible, solo es cuestión de darles a probar lo que una chica como nosotras tiene para dar… y no hablo de sexo, sino de las cualidades que una joven puede llegar a tener ahora que si no tenemos lo que ellos buscan bien podemos hacer un pequeño truco y fantasear que si la tenemos…

-De verdad el calor te hace daño… -_le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza a lo que la chica solo se quejo_- te equivocas… -_respiro profundamente al sentir una ligera brisa fresca_- al final de cuentas somos nosotras las que caemos en ese juego de fantasear, ellos son los que nos engañan a nosotras, aunque debo admitir que hay algunas que pueden hacerlos caer, pero ni tu ni yo somos ese tipo de mujeres, bueno quizá tu si… pero aun así, corres el riesgo de que solo terminen usándote…

-¿No te consideras capaz de atrapar a cualquier hombre que te propongas? –_Pregunto asombrada de su falta de amor propio e interesada en escuchar la respuesta_-

-La verdad no… -_dijo despreocupadamente_- y nunca me ha importado no ser una mujer fatal…

-Ay Serena me decepcionas… -_dijo llorosamente la rubia colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga_- no creí que fueras a responder tan rápido, pero creo que yo tengo la solución… -_la miro con algo de picardía_- te reto a que lo hagas…

"Aquí es donde compre el boleto para la montaña rusa mas complicada que haya existido…"

-¡¿Qué?! –_Pregunto con asombro haciéndose un poco a un lado_- ahora si el calor te frió por completo las neuronas… -_soltando una carcajada_-

-No te rías… estoy segura de que podrías conquistar a mas de uno… -_dijo muy segura y cruzándose de brazos-_

-Estás loca… -_sonrió divertida volviendo su vista al jardín_-

-Si, tienes razón estoy loca, pero tu no tienes confianza en ti misma ni amor propio, ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni un gramo de autoestima? –_mirándola con algo de dulzura_- yo se que después de que ese "compañero" te rechazo no has querido saber nada de los hombres, pero ya es hora de dejar eso en el pasado… en ese tiempo eras una adolescente y ahora eres toda una mujer independiente, trabajadora y a mi parecer capaz de transformar a cualquier hombre o en su defecto transformarte para que conquistes a esa persona que de paso te pueda sacar de esta vida…

-¿Yo cambiar?, para nada… -_sonrió ligeramente_- así estoy muy bien gracias…

-Como no quieres aceptar mi reto, te lo voy a poner mas interesante… -_sonrió con un ligero tinte de maldad_- además de ser reto te servirá de investigación de la conducta masculina, podrás matar dos pájaros de un tiro… te recuerdo que esta próximo el inicio de tu tesis…

-Pero aun falta mucho…

-Nada… mas vale prevenir que hacerlo todo a la mera hora… y ya déjame terminar… te presentaras ante distintos tipos de hombres, y con cada uno de una forma diferente –_Serena solo la observaba cada vez mas confundida_- mmm serás la mujer que ellos ansían tener a su lado, y veamos si me equivoco o no…

-¿Y porque tendría que aceptar tu reto-investigación? –_Pregunto un poco desconfiada_- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque eres tu la que no tiene confianza en si misma, y yo no preocupo, tu harás el trabajo de campo o sea de investigación y cuando vea el resultado seguiré yo, o talvez me quede con alguno de los prospectos descartados… ah, pero no van a ser cualquier tipo de hombres, tiene que ser profesionistas exitosos, guapos, jóvenes, de buen porvenir, en pocas palabras los solteros mas codiciados de todo Japón…

-Aha… -_no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_- lo dices… como si fuera a ser tan fácil de conocerlos en persona… si son los solteros mas codiciados estoy segura de que estarán rodeados de las mujeres mas hermosas y glamorosas del país, ¿crees que puedo ser competencia para ellas?

-Si fuera fácil conocerlos no serian los solteros mas codiciados… -_dijo con algo de sarcasmo_- y sobre esas mujeres no me preocuparía antes de tiempo, ya que algo les debe faltar para que no hayan podido conquistarlos… ¿no te parece?

-Ah pues no se… -_se pone de pie_- deberías ir y hacerles esa propuesta a ellas y no a mi…

-Vamos Serena acepta… -_dijo suplicante la rubia_-

-No… -_finalizo para luego entrar a la casa_-

"Así debió quedar todo, pero Mina es demasiado insistente y el resto del día continuo diciendo una y otra vez los mismos argumentos, y yo también seguía en lo dicho _NO_, el inicio de la semana fue mas relajado, ya que Mina se encontraba ocupada con sus tareas y yo con las mías y el trabajo, pero definitivamente esa no seria mi semana, al fin de está las malas noticias me llegaron una tras otra…"

_Jueves_

-Srita. Tsukino… acompáñeme a la sala de asesores… -d_ijo el profesor que comenzó a caminar delante de ella rumbo a la sala, ella solo lo siguió en silencio, al entrar el hombre ya la esperaba sentado tras el escritorio_- sus calificaciones han bajado… -_mientras observaba fijamente a la rubia y luego bajaba la mirada a los papeles_- y es lamentable ya que su beca corre peligro de perderse si es que no se pone a estudiar… para los siguientes exámenes tiene que sacar excelentes calificaciones, de lo contrario… no nos quedara otro remedio que darla de baja…

"¿Darme de baja?, jamás, definitivamente tendría mucho que estudiar para los próximos exámenes, pero al menos tenia un trabajo seguro en el cual podría hacer mis tareas sin preocupaciones de falta de computadora y sobre todo de internet…"

_Viernes_

-Serena… es una pena tener que decirte esto… -_dijo cansadamente la joven mujer_- pero el ciber tendrá que cerrar, y ya no te necesitaremos… ya sabes hay que reducir gastos… es triste, sobre todo porque se que necesitas el trabajo, pero por eso te aviso con tiempo para que puedas buscar otro… -_suspiro e hizo un gesto de tristeza al dejarla sola_-

"Ok, ya no tendría trabajo, en definitiva buscaría otro… ¿Cuál era el problema?"

_Sábado_

-¡Serena! –_grito Mina desde su habitación, mas específicamente desde el baño_-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –_entro corriendo pensando lo peor-_

-El agua esta fría… -_se quejo desde la regadera_- ¿Por qué no hay agua caliente?

-Ups, lo siento, olvide pagar el recibo de… -_se quedo callada un momento_-

"Justo en ese momento la luz se fue, y el grito de mi amiga quizá se escucho 5 manzanas a la redonda…perfecto… esa había sido la peor semana de todas, las siguientes no serian la excepción, me dedique a buscar trabajo así que casi no estudie, mis calificaciones bajar aun mas adiós a la beca, y sin dinero para pagar las cuentas estuvimos a oscuras, con agua fría, sin gas, comimos solo cosas frías, mmm bueno en ese aspecto no me quejo ya que con el calor era preferible eso, pero lo poco que teníamos en el refrigerador se echo a perder, y aunque Mina trato de ayudar no fue suficiente, el momento _necesario _había llegado…"

-Mina… -_dijo un poco triste acostándose a un lado de ella_-

-¿Qué pasa Serena? –_pregunto preocupada sentándose para poder verla_-

-He tomado una decisión… _-suspiró-_

-¿Cuál?

-Voy a vender la casa… -_dijo cerrando los ojos_-

-Ay Serena, se que no quisieras, pero yo no veo otra solución… -_se volvió a recostar junto a ella-_ solo así podrás pagar otro semestre en la universidad y después recuperar la beca…

-Lo se, pero es triste… -_abrió los ojos observando el techo_-

-Bueno, pero quizá ahora… puedas… -_dijo un poco titubeante y con una ligera sonrisa_- llevar a cabo la investigación…

-Pero Mina… -_se sentó de un brinco_-

-Vamos Serena… digo no hay nada que perder… -_se sienta y la mira con ternura_- al contrario quizá puedas encontrar el amor… uno nunca sabe…

-Es que tu lo haces ver como algo tan sencillo que me hace desear decir que si, pero no sabemos si será así… -_suspiró_-

-Mmm ya te dije nada es fácil, pero de verdad no hay nada que perder, bueno si acaso tiempo, pero que es un semestre mas o uno menos… este ya lo perdiste, y si todo falla pues solo habremos perdido tiempo…

-¿Habremos? –_un poco desconcertada_-

-Claro, no pensaras que solo tu perderás un semestre, yo como buena amiga me ausentare el mismo que tu…

-Pero…

-Nada… mejor planeemos que vamos a hacer para llevar a cabo esa investigación… -_sonriente se levanto en busca de un cuaderno_- veamos que es lo que necesitamos, primero que nada vender la casa para luego rentar un lindo departamento moderno, buscar a los prospectos a conejillos de indias y…

"La mas interesada en todo eso era ella, ahora que lo pienso _yo_ fui su conejillo de indias, pero bueno, nunca he sido una persona arriesgada, en algún momento tenia que comenzar a tomar la vida un poco mas aventuradamente, a partir de ese día Mina no salía del cibercafé, mmm debo destacar que afortunadamente el ciber cerro hasta dos semanas después de que deje el campus y vendí la casa, que para mi sorpresa me dieron una buena cantidad de dinero, la cual utilizaríamos bajo el criterio de Mina en rentar un departamento que fuera mas de acorde a nosotras, nada caro pero tampoco tan modesto, lo que hice fue pagar el alquiler de un año, independientemente de todo necesitábamos un lugar donde vivir, hice un arreglo en la universidad para dejar pagado el semestre en el que si entraría a estudiar, dejar la casa fue un poco extraño, algo melancólico, pero como dicen _los bienes están para remediar los males_ y yo hice caso a esa frase , bueno la lista de los conejillos de indias se redujo a cuatro nombres… "

-Aquí tienes la información de cada uno, solo nos faltaría investigar los lugares que frecuentan, sus gustos, el tipo de mujeres que les llamaría la atención a primera vista, y detalles que tendríamos que averiguar entre las dos…

-Uy que seria… -_dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la carpeta con las hojas que contenían una pequeña ficha biográfica y una fotografía_-

-Ya Serena, esto es algo muy serio… -_dijo muy seria la chica para después soltar una risa_- ay ya, te diré a grandes rasgos quienes son ellos… nuestros conejillos de indias y del cual solo uno tendrá el privilegio de casarse contigo… en menos de 6 meses…

Haruka Tenoh: dueño de una empresa automotriz, es muy difícil hablar con él, solo algunas personas pueden hacerlo, ya sabrán el típico guapo, seductor y que solo utiliza una mujer por noche, en pocas palabras todo un Don Juan, además de que su mayor pasión son las carreras de autos, tanto participar como patrocinar, mmm equivalente a millones de dólares en su cuenta…

-Haruka… -_lo llamo dulcemente una chica de hermoso cabello agua marina desde su auto_-

-¿Qué hace mi rival aquí? –_Al escuchar que lo llamaban y al ver que era una de las únicas mujeres que no se rendían ante él se acerco con la misma intención de cada vez que la veía_- ¿Cuándo te vas a animar a apostar una cena conmigo?

-No gracias… -_sonrió delicadamente la mujer_- no me interesa competir por una cena…

-¿Ah no?, entonces… ¿Por qué si lo harías? –_pregunto con una sonrisa seductora_-

-Mmm no lo se… quizá por tu empresa… -_finalizo la chica acelerando rápidamente saliendo del estacionamiento del autodromo_-

-Michiru Kaioh… un día de estos… -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa para luego subir a su Ferrari ultimo modelo y acelerar en dirección contraria al mujer_-

Darien Chiba: el medico mas prestigiado del país, estudio en el extranjero durante muchos años, dicen que aun no se casa por una decepción amorosa con una exnovia, al parecer estuvieron a punto de casarse, bueno pero eso por el momento no interesa, ahora se ha convertido en el director general del Medical Center el mejor hospital del país, pero aun así continua dando consultas y también conferencias en universidades… su filosofía _el enfermo primero_… ah y obvio miembro de una de las familias de mas importancia…

-Disculpe doctor… -_entro la joven enfermera_- hay una emergencia y no se dan abasto los médicos de guardia…

-En seguida voy Rei… -_dijo el doctor volteando a verla con un semblante preocupado_- avisa por favor a todo el personal que este disponible… y si no son casos urgentes pídeles que esperen por favor…

-En seguida… -_sonrió ligeramente y salio del consultorio_-

Taiki Lesage: dueño de una de las farmacéuticas mas importantes no del país del mundo… director de la Fundación Starlight, tiene una hermana llamada Lita los dos son personas muy humanitarias, ella fue voluntaria en, en… ay no recuerdo, y los dos decidieron abrir esa fundación para ayudar a los niños huérfanos, brindándoles un hogar, ninguno de los dos han tenido pareja, están simplemente metidos en su labor de ayudar… mmm esta de mas decir que el dinero les sobra…

-¿Mañana iras? –_Pregunto el castaño al entrar a la biblioteca_-

-Por supuesto… cada fin de semana ahí estoy y este no será una excepción… -_le sonrió_-

-Bien, entonces yo te llevare, quiero ver como van las cosas en la casa hogar… -_dijo el joven tomando uno de los tantos libros-_

-De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que a los niños les encantara verte… -_dijo feliz la chica_-

Y Yaten Stahl: arquitecto a fuerza según él, en el fondo le agrada su profesión, dice que sus padres le impusieron esa carrera, pero es todo lo contrario, es una persona sumamente difícil, no deja que las personas a su alrededor sepan sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, ¿novias?, ninguna solo aventuras ocasionales, y no mas de dos salidas con cada chica, hijo único de un gran emporio por lo tanto multimillonario… en pocas palabras una presa difícil de atrapar…

-¡Todo esto esta mal…! –_Grito arrojando los proyectos a la basura_-

-No seas tan exigente contigo… -_dijo tranquilamente su amigo y socio_-

-¿Sabes que Zafiro? –_Dijo molesto_- no te quiero ver…

-De acuerdo… cada vez más sutil para pedir que te dejen solo… me pregunto quien habrá sido la que no se dejo engatusar por tus artimañas…

-Ninguna… todas caen conmigo… -_sonrió con ironía_-

X-X

-¿Y mi maleta…? _–Suspiró un poco fastidiado mientras la tomaba, su chaqueta desteñida ocultaba un buen cuerpo, su camisa arrugada le daba un aire de vagabundo, pero aun así poseía un porte y elegancia que solo muy pocos tenían desde su nacimiento, su mano libre la uso para colocarse los lentes oscuros y esconder tras ellos unos hermosos ojos de un azul casi negros como la mas profunda noche_- por fin estoy de vuelta… se que ahora todo será diferente y ahora no tendré miedo en quedarme… -_así camino con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta rumbo al servicio de taxis con pasos seguros_- que ni crean que por ser un alma libre se van a aprovechar de mi…

X-X

Notas:

Bueno hemos llegado al final, espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de reviews, quejas, sugerencias, buenos deseos etc., ya saben que los tomare en cuenta, ahora si saludos y besitos para mis queridas amigas, ¿pongo nombres?, y luego si se sienten las que no mencione… bueno TODAS ustedes saben quienes son… en cada review que respondo lo saben… pero un saludo en especial para Marina… ¿recuerdas que te conté de esta historia?, bueno pues aquí esta, disculpa que no te la haya mandando antes de que la publicara es solo que no tenia nada que hacer en este momento y me dio la loquera de publicarla, bueno chicas las dejo se cuidan y se portan bien no hagan travesuras… ah y no se les olvide "decirme" quien de los chicos comienza a ser su favorito, es una historia libre y según como vea la preferencia del publico hacía cierto personaje pues ese sera la pareja de Serena… así que preparence puede ser SyS, SyD, SyH, SyT o quizá SyY ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?

Besitos bye bye…

**Atte.**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


End file.
